


you promised you wouldn't make me tell

by DARWIN51



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARWIN51/pseuds/DARWIN51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell's secret gets out, who would have thought it would be Eric to reveal it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you promised you wouldn't make me tell

“Another case wrapped up. Good work, guys.” Callen reached for high-fives from each team member. The six of them were gathered by the bullpen. “Anyone up for some drinks?” Sam asked.  
“Me!” Deeks said  
“Oh god yes.” Kensi replied.  
“I’m in.” Callen said, at the same time Eric said “Count me in.”  
“…Nell?”   
“I have…um, plans.” Nell said.  
“um, plans?” Sam teased.  
Nell grinned sheepishly. “I have a date.”  
“Oooooo!” Deeks teased. “What’s his name?”  
Nell’s smile fell, and she just stood there.  
“…You okay?” Callen asked  
Nell turned and ran down the hallway. Eric quickly ran after her.  
“Wha-“ Deeks wondered with concern.  
~  
“Hey hey hey, where ya going? Nell? Can we talk about this?” Eric followed her and took her elbow gently.  
Nell refused to face him. “I don’t want them to know!” She said  
“Nell, what do you think they’re going to do? They care about you, they’re not going to judge.”  
“You don’t know that! What if they do?”  
“C’mon. We talked about this, I thought you were confident about it.”  
“I am, I’m just…no, I’m not.”  
“Well, you should be. C’mon. We’ll both go over there, and tell the truth, and if any of them have anything to say about it, I’ll kick their asses.” Eric said confidently.  
That earned a smile from Nell. “No you won’t!”  
“Bet?”  
“Fine.”  
The two went back down to the hallway to where the team was standing, confused.   
“Are you okay, Nell?” Kensi asked.   
Nell looked down, confidence gone.  
“We just came to answer your question…”  
“Eric, we don’t have to do this!” Nell protested.  
“Yes. We do. C’mon now. Nell wanted to answer that the name of her date is-“  
“Angela.” Nell finished before Eric could.  
The team stared for a second, confused, before they all got it.  
Nell put her head down in shame, and two tears fell down her cheeks.   
Eric stepped protectively in front of her.  
“That’s cool.” Sam said first, starting everyone else up.  
“I don’t have a problem with that.” Callen said  
“Me either. I respect that. There’s no difference.” Deeks said.  
“Nell, it’s okay. You like who you like and you can’t help it.” Kensi comforted.  
Nell looked back up, and let out a small laugh. “…Really?” Her cheeks were flushed red from crying.  
“Of course. A team sticks together, no matter what. None of us have any problem, I can’t imagine why you would think that we would.” Callen said.  
“…T-thanks, guys.” Nell looked at her watch. “I’m going to be late!” She turned and ran down the hallway, happy.   
“Run, girl, run!” Deeks called after her.


End file.
